


I Will Always Support You

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Established Linda Park/Eddie Thawne, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Eddie Thawne, Other, fluffy fluff fluff, gifs are not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t feel like normal guy, and I’m not, I’m not even a guy sometimes.”</p><p>AU Where Eddie is Genderfluid (and dating Linda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Support You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalSeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSeal/gifts).



 

 

 

“Hey babe,” Linda said, yawning and giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek, “how are you feeling today?”

“Female.” Eddie replied, half asleep.

“What?” Linda asked, sitting up and staring down at her boyfriend.

Eddie opened his eyes and looked up at her, “What?”

“You said ‘female’.” Linda said slowly, “I asked how you were feeling and you said female.”

Eddie glanced away, not speaking.

“Hey, hey,” Linda reached out and gently turned his head back at her, “babe, please talk to me.”

Eddie glanced down at his hands, “It doesn’t matter.”

Linda glared at him, “Eddie Thawne, don’t think for one second that I believe you on that.”

“It’s just… I sometimes… Sometimes I don’t feel right, being a guy.” Eddie muttered, “It’s stupid really-”

“Babe, it isn’t stupid,” Linda said, stroking his hair, “why haven’t you told me sooner?”

“What do you mean?” Eddie asked.

“About this,” Linda replied, “Eddie, I love you, I want to help and support you through everything, okay?”

Eddie stared at her, “I love you too.”

Linda froze, unsure of what to say, after all he avoided those three words ever since Iris, he had really loved Iris and she broke his heart. 

“Linda,” Eddie said, taking her face in his hands, “it’s okay, I’m not scared anymore, I trust you, I  _love_  you.”

Eddie leaned in and kissed Linda.

“I want you to help me.” Eddie said slowly.

~~~~~

“Eddie, there’s nothing wrong with you.” Linda said, soothingly stroking his hair, “Baby, there’s nothing wrong with wanted to be female today and wanting to be male another day.”

“But, you don’t think it’s wrong?” Eddie said, “You don’t think it would be weird to love someone who changes… changes genders?”

“Babe, I think it’s perfectly beautiful.” Linda replied, “I think that I couldn’t unlove you because of anything in the world. I will support you through this, I will always support you.”

Eddie stared at her, “Linda Park, you are amazing.”

“I know.” Linda said with a smile.

Eddie kissed her again, “This really won’t bother you?”

“Nope.” Linda said, “You’re going to make an amazing woman you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding more to this. What do you guys think?


End file.
